falloutsavingdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Intelligent * Alien Short, Big headed, are an extraterrestrial yellowish-green skinned humanoid race from an unknown planet. The only thing known about them is that they use their ability to travel space to probe other planets and species for information. (Can teleport 4 spaces at end of turn once per Initiative) (-3 Chr, -2 Stre, +2 inte, +3 Sci Mod. +2 energy Weapon) * Beastlord Humaniod, Due to radioactive effects, the beastlords gained ability to speak with animals with telepathic powers. This led them to breed and capture many creatures (including the notorious deathclaws) and use them to attack settlements (%50 Immunity to Radiation, +3 Chr, -2 Inte, -4 luck) * Dwarf The DNA of the dwarves has mutated so instead of growing up to the average size of a human, they exhibit a remarkable height shortage. Although they lack the height of an average human, they lack none of the musculature. (Repair +4, -3 Speed, +4 Strength, +2 Blocking) * Ghoul (100% Immunity to Radiation, 10% Regeneration of health From Ingestion of radiation, -3 Endurance, -2 Medicine) Ghouls or necrotic post-humans, are decrepit, rotting,zombie-like mutants. They are recipients of intense and prolonged radiation sickness which decays their skin, and in some cases their ligaments. Paradoxically, they also have greatly extended overall lifespans and are, allegedly, immune to and even regenerate health from the hazards of background radiation and/or nuclear fallout * Human H'umans', or Homo sapiens are the dominant species of Earth. In the post–apocalyptic age, "human" is more specifically used to denote those that have been more-or-less unaffected by radiation as opposed to mutants like ghouls and super mutants, even though said mutant types originate from humans. Non–mutated humans are sometimes called normals, smoothskins '''or '''bleeders by their mutant counterparts. Four distinguishable, common ethnic groups are present in post-War America: African, Asian, Caucasian, and Hispanic. (+3 Perc, +3 Chr, -2 Luck, -1 endurance) * Humanoid robot Adapts to human technology, and weaponry. Its Robotic Race, Designed for destroying life. (+5 endurance, -3 energy Weapons, No PERKS +5 Skill points each Level, 100% Immunity to Radiation 50% More damage when attacked by electrical attacks) * Super mutant They are much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have (mostly) green, gray, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapid regeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them virtually biologically immortal (but not immune to death from injury.) (+5 strength, +2 Endurance, -2 intel, -4 Chr, -3 speed) * Swampfolk Products of radiation and incest (although there are no female swampfolk shown), the swampfolk all act, look and sound like stereotypical "hicks," from the odd ways they walk to their vocabulary, such as "There you is!" and "I gonna kill you!" porting sinewy, pockmarked bodies oozing with strength and pus, the swampfolk are a violent and stupid bunch, and they don't take well to strangers. (-4 Chr, -3 Intelligence, +2 Strength, Protection from Melee damage {10% Chance pus will Radiate Attacker from Melee damage} ) * Synth Synths, created by the mysterious Institute, are cybernetic organisms designed to resemble humans. They are classified into one of three generations depending upon their complexity. Generation 1 synths are purely mechanical humanoids with skeletal appearances; consequently, they are crude representations of living humans. Like their predecessors, Generation 2 synths are also mechanical, but have more advanced frames that are partially or fully covered in plastic "skin" panels; they might pass for humans if not closely inspected. Generation 3 synths represent the pinnacle of synth technology; with biomechanical bodies capable of respiration, bleeding, consuming, and feeling emotions and sensations, Generation 3 synths are indistinguishable from true humans. They are even capable of eating and digesting food realistically. (-3 endurance, +3 energy Weapons, 100% Immunity to Radiation, +3 Accuracy, +2 Intell) Unintelligent * Abomination Abominations are captured human test subjects whose bodies have been hybridized with alien DNA with the intention of creating biological weapons. The transformation process turns the subjects into feral, menacing creatures - hostile to anything that is not one of them, including their alien creators - and removes all discernible sexual characteristics, leaving them with an androgynous appearance. After Spotting A Target Abomination will Point and Yell Loudly; They will then Flail at target Making them difficult to attack with melee weapons. (+3 Perc, -2 Chr, -2 Luck, +1 endurance, +3 Melee Weapon, -2 inte, -2 Sci Mod. -2 energy Weapon, -%50 Chance of Melee UnSuccess rate from attackers ) * Feral ghoul Ghouls that have lost their ability to reason and have become aggressive. Much prejudice from ordinary humans against ghouls who retain their mental faculties is due to the widespread assumption that this feral state is the inevitable condition of every ghoul. (-2 Barter, -2 Speech, -4 Chrs, +2 Sneak, +3 speed) * Trog Trog is a common name for humans that have become infected with the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion (or "TDC"), and slowly degenerated into scampering troglodytes who fear the light.However, some of their idle chatter suggests that they still have some shred of intellect, such as murmuring thanks upon death, or random words such as 'kill'. Still, all evidence indicates their degeneration overpowers all their humanity, as they will kill even friends and loved ones with savage violence. As a direct result of their disease, trogs are hairless, naked, primate-like creatures with long, gangly arms and legs, and crawl on all fours. Their skin appears raw and wrinkled, and their faces are scrunched into permanent scowls, with their teeth constantly bared. (Afraid of light: During Day: -3 strength, -2 Speed, -3 endurance, During Night: +3 Strength, +2 Speed, +3 endurance. -At All Time mods- +3 Survival) Non-humanoid races Intelligent * Talking deathclaw In 2235, the Enclave captured deathclaws and exposed them toFEV. This boosted their intelligence and gave them the ability to talk with varying degrees of articulation. (+2 Strength, +2 speed, +1 intelligence, +2 luck, +2 blocking. -4 Sneak, -3 agility, -2 perception)